


Teaching an old dog new tricks

by Shay_nay_nay



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Humor, M/M, Romance, manners, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_nay_nay/pseuds/Shay_nay_nay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a comment Achilles makes towards Shay at the end of the AC:rogue and Haythams witty comment of defense. Haytham has taken critical thought and judgement to Shays poor sense of manners and etiquette. In turn hes going to take matters into his own hands to straighten up Shays ways in order to have confidence in his progression through the Templar Order. Sadly, its easier said than done...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration came from this scene in game:  
> Achilles: Disrespectful to the end-  
> Haytham: Yes, we've been working on that...
> 
> This is going to pan out into 4 chapters total(unless it actually turns out fantastic and people want more). I apologize for the shortness to it, I promise the more it gets into the story, the longer the chapters come. Also I for the life of me can't seek out Shays timeline without having to completely replay the game and write down all the dates, so i apologize if later on times get a bit wonky. This is my first fic in many years and first for this fandom.
> 
> Feedback and story ideas are encouraged and lets see how this goes :)

    Gentle splashes of settling waves provided a calming background noise, the waters lapping lightly against the Morrigans sides. The sun eased into the horizon, setting the sky into a bright blaze of orange. It was a stunning sight to watch, but not for the captain that paced aboard the deck deep in thought towards the plans ahead. The thought of finally coming upfront with one of his dearest friends was a lot to bare, a heartache even. _Adéwalé was one matter, he was a very respectable member but Hope...she was another matter entirely_. In some part of the captains mind, it wanted to question what the female assassin was doing, why was she continuing with this folly pursuit when the consequences were so clear? Clear to him at least. Shay sighed as he skimmed over the map out of the heist him and Weeks were to pull, _l_ _oyalty did funny things to people_ was his conclusion.

 

     The thuds of boots pulled Shay out of his thoughts just as they were ready to spiral into darker realms of doubt. Continuing to study the map for the most effective tactics Shay spoke up without looking up to see the intruder, “What be it now Gist? I do not have enough coin to shell out for your pretty canons if that's what you want.”

 

“Well that is a shame. Too bad I am not here for such requests, but it does bring up an issue I have been meaning to discuss with you about that tongue of yours”

 

     If there was a way to choke on air, Shay was doing exactly that as his eyes widened in surprise. His head shooting up from its concentrated stare on the map in his hands, Shay sputtered, “Grandmaster Kenway, my- well my apologies, sir. I was not expecting your company-”

 

      Haytham raised a hand in dismissal, a single eyebrow raised as he spoke after Shay silenced, “Your lacking etiquette, Shay, will cause you a great deal in the future if you do not tame such an ill habit. How are you to raise in any rank if all you do is bark like a shabby seadog...” a small pause as his eyes locked onto the ex-assassin, “Which I know you are not with the potential you carry.” It was true, the colonel's words held to great truth how incredible the man before him was. Clever, Ruthless, and Loyal were only a few words on the list Haytham could say to describe him. He was not the type of man who would praise anyone, especially someone who, quite literally, washed himself up into the arms of the Templar order. Praise came from dedication and fruitless means of proven worth and in the fast moving months the ex-assassin had already displayed such.

 

       His only fall back however was his lacking manners and untamed attitude. Which brought the Grandmaster's attention back as Shay scoffed and with a shrug of his shoulders and said defensively, "I do so have manners, they be given to the ones who rightfully earn it!" His brows knit together as he rolled up the map so he could cross his arms across his chest. It was rather childish from Haytham's point of view, but rather adorable how quick to defend himself Shay was. He shouldn't be fond of a trait that he knew developed from negativity shot in the hunters direction like a puckle gun.

 

       With an eye roll to the floor as a smirk ghosted the usual stoic expression that he usually held, Haytham berated, "Well for only a moments meeting I was promoted to 'Sir' by none other than you. Earning involves time and interest. Surely not a few exchanged words.”

 

         Shay was quick to foil the accusation Haytham was skillfully swift to convey as he quipped, “Well- I mean- that's different! You're a Grandmaster. A man already proven to be respected rightfully." His eyes cast down for a moments glance in subconscious submission to the poise which the man in front of him held. For as subtle as it was, it spoke loud to the Grandmaster. Many of his members and inferiors very much did the same...or overdid the means of submission if you were Charles Lee. If he asked the man, he would clean and kiss his own boot with no question or hesitation. It, however, amused him when Shay displayed it; especially if it was obvious the ex-assassin did not know he was emitting such things. This was a man that carried his own destiny. Refusing and resisting the world to control him until he himself willingly obliged and gave in. So to witness a man of reputation willingly give into and devote his loyalty so fast to he, the Gandmaster was surprising.

 

"Oh you've had other masters in your years Shay and by the sound of their tales and that reputation you've acquired, apparently even they couldn't _earn_ your respect” Haytham said with a knowing look; the one that dared Shay to try to tell him wrong. Shay looked up to shoot a glare. Haytham merely waited a moment to see if he would retort back. When that was not to be the case, he added, “I can see your reasoning for who can earn said respect is at a fault here. The only respect earned are the ones you take an...usual fancy to it would seem, no?”

 

     The piercing stare dissolved as a smirk arose onto the other man's face, the shining look of arrogance dawning onto his posture as Shay inquired satirically, "Are you claimin' my respect is really a _love at first sight_ theory, Sir?"

 

       He heard a low chuckle rumble from his master, a rare occurrence to have happen for sure. Not that it was bad, having the usual uptight and harsh grand leader lower himself down enough to crack a smile always made the ex-assassin's day. After all, it seemed he was one of the few that could actually accomplish this. Relaxing a little, he watched as Haytham shook his head and finally responded with, “Hardly, but I do suppose abstractedly it could be a valid point-- Either way by your reactions, I fear I have come up with a task I may be over my head on.”

 

“Come on now, Grandmaster Kenway” Shay scoffed with a tilt of his head, eyes glimmering with joviality as he added encouragingly, “You love a good challenge.”

 

      Haytham shifted, nodding and looking up to the skies as if to avoid admitting enjoying having Shay as his own personal challenge, but in the end he managed to mutter, “Indeed.” That received a triumphant smile from the hunter. Looking to him, Haytham gave a mocking look as he strutted forward so he were toe-to-toe with his counterpart, “After all if I did not enjoy a challenge, then I would have been deemed insane to put up with you on the search for the precursor sites.” Shay found himself laughing to that with raised brows, a gloved hand of his stroking at his chin with a grin. A sense of good banter too? He was on a roll.

 

     The Grandmaster took note of the skies, the fiery hue dying like embers into an amber hue. It was getting late, later than he expected. As much as he had grown fond of the captain's company, there was his own acquisitions he had to partake in. Shifting in place a moment, Haytham sighed, “Right well...I must see to the progress of the precursor coordinates for now, as well as you. Perhaps the even that follows I shall have an arrangement for us in means to practice those manners you dearly save for myself.” With sights of the ship itself empty, as well as the docks Haytham continued, “Also do instruct your crew to clean up a bit, I am afraid their momentary tavern carousing has gotten them rather lazy upon their own tasks. Fare you well Shay, I'll see to our accommodations once there’s a report on how that heist of yours and Weeks go”. With one last glance to ensure not a soul had lingered into the docks, Haytham leaned forward a little; just enough to place a light peck on the scar above the younger mans brow. Backing up a little he studied the man a moment before turning on heel and heading off the ship, calling behind him, “Dress appropriate for an outing. Blood stains decorating your long coat is not a way to go about a town in a civil manner.” Reaching the dock platform, Haytham stopped and turned to look at the captain.

 

“ Consider it a start to your rehabilitation.”

 

       Shay watched as his master then sauntered away down the docks and into the emptying streets, a small smile finding its way onto his features. With a nod to himself he breathed out in affirmation, “Will do Sir” before taking a moment to register exactly what the man ordered. He frowned and looked down at himself, smoothing the creases in his coats, spotting deep maroon spots speckling the black fabric. It wasn't like he had been docked for long, hardly even a few days. With a sigh he shook his head, he'd figure out how to rid of the stains later...maybe just take out the shillings in the canon funding of Gists and get it cleaned by an actual maid who knew what she was doing rather he do it and make it worse himself. Gist can survive a little longer without the canons, the Morrigan was still a superpower of a ship so far, she can improvise until then.For now though, work needed to be done and there was a lot to cover by the time it was evening on the morrow....

 

 

 

 

 


	2. in public means

     The heist was a success, more so than anyone could have thought for a spontaneous idea. Sure it took a whole days work but it caused a diversion to the Assassins missions; in Hopes motives... Not only had the ordered chaos of posing as gang members brought attention about the military forces in New York, but it as well benefited themselves and replenished their wealth. _Seems like Gist will be getting those canons after all,_ Shay thought to himself with an amused smirk appeared to his features. He drifted down the alleyways and roads to fort Arsenal after Weeks had dismissed himself to settle the aftermath that was to come. Shay himself hoped to find Haytham still at the fort so he could report back before dusk approached. At the moment the sun took its time to meet the horizon once more, the hues of blue only just starting fade into pink; it ensured he had time. 

 

      To his convenience, as he made his way between buildings, ridding himself of the gang members clothing along the way, the hunter had run in on Haytham. The grandmaster had seemed to be doing his own interrogative business in New York as well. The man held another tight to the wall, the poise he usually carried was lowered. He looked fierce, like an attack dog waiting for the signal to finish the job, his eyes piercing into the culprit like daggers. Eventually the man gave, though it wasn't to his safety for after given compromise, like a whip Haytham snapped round with a blade into the man. Shay remained quiet and patient, wiping away the residue of the mans blood from his face. It was fascinating how the grandmaster worked, he surely was not by the book. He greyscaled his orders and methods, playing by his own rules. It was something the rogue could not dislike, but instead found a great appreciation for. Once Haytham rounded his attention to Shay it was a brief report. After praising the ex-assassin, Haytham looked up and then down him and commented that the coat was cleaned. A firm nod and smirk was all that Shay did in response before Haytham dismissed him, saying he would return to the Morrigan and talk more in detail later. Shay could tell his mind was on the mission and needed to finish up and record down the information gathered while it was fresh in his mind.

 

      Shay found Gist already at the harbormaster's shack, debating on ship materials with the man. When he was asked to which canons needed an upgrade, his face lit up like Christmas. He was eager to make the man pullout his stock and materials until Shay settled and agreed to the purchase Gist desired. The man surely wasn't going to let the crew rest until those canons were in and polished to perfection. As his first mate went to fetch the crew to help in hauling the heavy weaponry, Shay meandered back to the Morrigan, dusk was descending and he ought to at least make himself look somewhat decent. After all a meeting with the grandmaster was unpredictable to the places he chose. It wasn't until nightfall before soft, yet firm knocks were at the door of the cabin. Shay knew who it was by the sound and called out to enter. As Haytham strode in carrying a small leather book, he was more than willing comment, “Thus where we begin your training. Do stand Shay, this is your first lesson.” Shay looked up from his maps and to his grandmaster in confusion, “Pray pardon?” Haytham gestured for him to rise, still rather lightheartedly but Shay wasn't a fool, that facade was only in mockery. Finally, the captain rose.

 

“Good now you may sit if you wish, though I do not see the point. Our meeting is elsewhere.”

 

      Shay shifted awkwardly before moving out from the table and joining his grandmaster. Haytham watched curiously, finding the utterly baffled expression rather funny. He knew he had no right to poke and prod at the rogues flaws, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't raised in Queen Anne's square, wasn't watched over and taught the ways of mannerisms well and thoroughly. So after another moment, Haytham gave in and said, “It is proper to stand when any man or woman enters a room you are sitting in if you are involved in their business, or if they are a superior.” 

 

“What if It be a lower man?”

 

“Then I suppose it depends on you yourself” Haytham replied with a shrug, “I personally seek no need rise when the likes of your crew are around.” Shay nodded and sighed being guided out the cabin, “This is going to be a long night, Sir.” He heard his master give a low chuckle, “You need not tell me, Shay. I am more than well aware of the work I am going to have to put in already.” Turning, Shay quipped a crooked smile to Haytham as he commented, “where is my motivation to comply with this, anyways?”

 

“A bargain?” Haytham barked with raised eyebrows, pretending he were surprised. Stepping down to the docks along side his companion for the evening he replied knowingly, “I am more than attuned to your passion to better yourself Shay, do not make me out as a fool. You will do it because you know it's best. That....and because it's an order Shay.” Giving him a sidelong glance as he moved them onward, he could tell the ex-assassin was analyzing his words. Brows knitted together in thought and conflict, he finally nodded sternly as if to forcibly agree. Looking down a moment, the Gandmaster added in a softer tone, “There will be reward when I feel accomplished, but that reward shall remain unknown to you for curiosity gets the better of man.”

 

      That received an eye-roll from Shay, so it was going to played by his rules or be at his mercy. “Fair enough.” the ex-assassin breathed out as they continued their stroll into town. It was growing chilly as the stars came into view, cloudy vapors of their breath puffing out in front of them. After a moment Shay broke the content silence from curiosity, “So where is it we are heading to anyways?”

 

“Merely a coffeehouse is all”

 

“well so much for special arrangements there, grandmaster” he said in mock disappointment. Haytham looked in his direction with a questioned look to the disapproval but answered, “You need work Shay, a coffee house is more decent than a tavern to exercise your lesson but not too high and proper to make a fool of yourself.”

 

“A fool of myself?!” Shay scoffed with a smirk, “When have I ever done that?”

 

“Everytime you open that mouth of yours outside of your ship, captain” Haytham retaliated, a hard stare at the hunter. “Besides, we have political matters to see we can drop in on. We set sail in only a couple days need I remind you.”

 

“I am well aware of that, Sir”

 

“very good, now do side step to my left side Shay. We are almost there and men of gentry lounge in there also.”

 

Shay did as told, a frown settled onto his face again not understanding the reason. Haytham caught sight and inquired, “do you view me as your superior?”

 

“Yes Sir, you are the Grandmaster”

 

“Good, so by placing yourself at my left side, you are publicly displaying your respect to the fact I am better than you” the master said with a bemused smile. He knew he worded that in a manner that would rile up Shay. Shay was silent for a moment, brows shot up then in as the words settled in. With a scoff, Shay shook his head a little in disbelief. “Better than me, eh?...you mind taking the wheel next time, Sir through the narrow rivers?” He teased as they reached their destination, holding open the door for the Grandmaster. Perhaps the night wouldnt be as agonizing as he thought it might with all the relaxed banter he managed to pull out of his superior.

The heist was a success, more so than anyone could have thought for a spontaneous idea. Sure it took a whole days work but it caused a diversion to the Assassins missions; in Hopes motives... Not only had the ordered chaos of posing as gang members brought attention about the military forces in New York, but it as well benefited themselves and replenished their wealth. _Seems like Gist will be getting those canons after all,_ Shay thought to himself with an amused smirk appeared to his features. He drifted down the alleyways and roads to fort Arsenal after Weeks had dismissed himself to settle the aftermath that was to come. Shay himself hoped to find Haytham still at the fort so he could report back before dusk approached. At the moment the sun took its time to meet the horizon once more, the hues of blue only just starting fade into pink; it ensured he had time. 

 

To his convenience, as he made his way between buildings, ridding himself of the gang members clothing along the way, the hunter had run in on Haytham. The grandmaster had seemed to be doing his own interrogative business in New York as well. The man held another tight to the wall, the poise he usually carried was lowered. He looked fierce, like an attack dog waiting for the signal to finish the job, his eyes piercing into the culprit like daggers. Eventually the man gave, though it wasn't to his safety for after given compromise, like a whip Haytham snapped round with a blade into the man. Shay remained quiet and patient, wiping away the residue of the mans blood from his face. It was fascinating how the grandmaster worked, he surely was not by the book. He greyscaled his orders and methods, playing by his own rules. It was something the rogue could not dislike, but instead found a great appreciation for. Once Haytham rounded his attention to Shay it was a brief report. After praising the ex-assassin, Haytham looked up and then down him and commented that the coat was cleaned. A firm nod and smirk was all that Shay did in response before Haytham dismissed him, saying he would return to the Morrigan and talk more in detail later. Shay could tell his mind was on the mission and needed to finish up and record down the information gathered while it was fresh in his mind. 

 

Shay found Gist already at the harbormaster's shack, debating on ship materials with the man. When he was asked to which canons needed an upgrade, his face lit up like Christmas. He was eager to make the man pullout his stock and materials until Shay settled and agreed to the purchase Gist desired. The man surely wasn't going to let the crew rest until those canons were in and polished to perfection. As his first mate went to fetch the crew to help in hauling the heavy weaponry, Shay meandered back to the Morrigan, dusk was descending and he ought to at least make himself look somewhat decent. After all a meeting with the grandmaster was unpredictable to the places he chose. It wasn't until nightfall before soft, yet firm knocks were at the door of the cabin. Shay knew who it was by the sound and called out to enter. As Haytham strode in carrying a small leather book, he was more than willing comment, “Thus where we begin your training. Do stand Shay, this is your first lesson.” Shay looked up from his maps and to his grandmaster in confusion, “Pray pardon?” Haytham gestured for him to rise, still rather lightheartedly but Shay wasn't a fool, that facade was only in mockery. Finally, the captain rose.

 

“Good now you may sit if you wish, though I do not see the point. Our meeting is elsewhere.” 

 

Shay shifted awkwardly before moving out from the table and joining his grandmaster. Haytham watched curiously, finding the utterly baffled expression rather funny. He knew he had no right to poke and prod at the rogues flaws, it wasn't his fault. He wasn't raised in Queen Anne's square, wasn't watched over and taught the ways of mannerisms well and thoroughly. So after another moment, Haytham gave in and said, “It is proper to stand when any man or woman enters a room you are sitting in if you are involved in their business, or if they are a superior.” 

 

“What if It be a lower man?”

 

“Then I suppose it depends on you yourself” Haytham replied with a shrug, “I personally seek no need rise when the likes of your crew are around.” Shay nodded and sighed being guided out the cabin, “This is going to be a long night, Sir.” He heard his master give a low chuckle, “You need not tell me, Shay. I am more than well aware of the work I am going to have to put in already.” Turning, Shay quipped a crooked smile to Haytham as he commented, “where is my motivation to comply with this, anyways?”

 

“A bargain?” Haytham barked with raised eyebrows, pretending he were surprised. Stepping down to the docks along side his companion for the evening he replied knowingly, “I am more than attuned to your passion to better yourself Shay, do not make me out as a fool. You will do it because you know it's best. That....and because it's an order Shay.” Giving him a sidelong glance as he moved them onward, he could tell the ex-assassin was analyzing his words. Brows knitted together in thought and conflict, he finally nodded sternly as if to forcibly agree. Looking down a moment, the Gandmaster added in a softer tone, “There will be reward when I feel accomplished, but that reward shall remain unknown to you for curiosity gets the better of man.”

 

That received an eye-roll from Shay, so it was going to played by his rules or be at his mercy. “Fair enough.” the ex-assassin breathed out as they continued their stroll into town. It was growing chilly as the stars came into view, cloudy vapors of their breath puffing out in front of them. After a moment Shay broke the content silence from curiosity, “So where is it we are heading to anyways?” 

 

“Merely a coffeehouse is all”

 

“well so much for special arrangements there, grandmaster” he said in mock disappointment. Haytham looked in his direction with a questioned look to the disapproval but answered, “You need work Shay, a coffee house is more decent than a tavern to exercise your lesson but not too high and proper to make a fool of yourself.”

 

“A fool of myself?!” Shay scoffed with a smirk, “When have I ever done that?”

 

“Everytime you open that mouth of yours outside of your ship, captain” Haytham retaliated, a hard stare at the hunter. “Besides, we have political matters to see we can drop in on. We set sail in only a couple days need I remind you.” 

 

“I am well aware of that, Sir”

 

“very good, now do side step to my left side Shay. We are almost there and men of gentry lounge in there also.” 

 

Shay did as told, a frown settled onto his face again not understanding the reason. Haytham caught sight and inquired, “do you view me as your superior?”

 

“Yes Sir, you are the Grandmaster” 

 

“Good, so by placing yourself at my left side, you are publicly displaying your respect to the fact I am better than you” the master said with a bemused smile. He knew he worded that in a manner that would rile up Shay. Shay was silent for a moment, brows shot up then in as the words settled in. With a scoff, Shay shook his head a little in disbelief. “Better than me, eh?...you mind taking the wheel next time, Sir through the narrow rivers?” He teased as they reached their destination, holding open the door for the Grandmaster. Perhaps the night wouldnt be as agonizing as he thought it might with all the relaxed banter he managed to pull out of his superior.


End file.
